Holding vibrating equipment as part of a fitness or therapeutic regimen has been found to provide benefits to enhance joint stability and to improve overall neuromuscular control. For example, vibrating dumbbells are available for this purpose. The configuration of vibrating dumbbells limits the utility of such devices because the devices must be gripped securely using the cylindrical bar interconnecting the two end weights. Such devices also do not vibrate with sufficient force to provide the desirable benefits of vibration. Vibrating rollers are used for therapeutic massage; however, rollers typically spread the vibrations over relatively large areas of a body and do not allow the vibratory effect to be concentrated in smaller areas to focus the therapeutic effect on a particular muscle or myofascial connective tissue.